vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagami Shouko
|-|Normal Frame= |-|Satanic Frame= Summary Kagami Shouko is the main antagonist of Clash of Hexennacht, she is the creator of many worlds who has repeatedly destroyed the worlds she has created from her imagination. She is an author who made stories, and her stories became reality due to the Book of Creation. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, Low 2-C with Prep Time | 5-C, Low 2-C with Prep Time | At least 5-C, Low 2-C with Prep Time Name: Kagami Shouko, Black Witch Origin: Clash of Hexennacht Gender: Female Age: Around 15 Classification: Witch, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Can create anything from her imagination), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (Can grasp and rewrite anything within her imagination, allowing her to change reality as imagination forms the foundation of creation), Law Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws of the world, such as making attacks not hit her), Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation (Can lock the mind and body of anyone she stabs in a state of dreaming), Immortality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation (Can swap places with others), Curse Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Conceptual Manipulation (Witches are capable of controlling names, names are the definition of things in themselves, and things exist because of names. Witches can control their opponents and their abilities if they know their names), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Has protections which prevent others from controlling her by controlling her name) | Same as before plus Regeneration (Low-Mid), Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level (With only a portion of her power she created a massive hand as large as the moon. The hand she created was destroyed by the combined powers of an exhausted Kagami and Mitsuru after their battle, and Shouko is comparable to them), Universe level+ with Prep Time (Using the book of creation she can create entire universes from her imagination, and with her own power she can erase the universes that she creates but it requires her to a place a large barrier around an area, which she uses as a focal point to access the entire world’s ley lines within which she installs destruction, and her imagination destroys the world) | Moon level (Twice as powerful as before), Universe level+ with Prep Time | At least Moon level (Superior to before), Universe level+ with Prep Time Speed: Relativistic (The giant hand she created with only a portion of her power, covered the distance between the earth and the moon, reaching the earth's exosphere taking a maximum time of minutes at best) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift cars) | Class M via sheer size (Is 500m tall) | Class G via sheer size (Is 3km tall) Striking Strength: Moon Class | Moon Class | At least Moon Class Durability: Moon level | Moon level | At least Moon level Stamina: High Range: Thousands of Kilometers, Universal+ with Prep Time Standard Equipment: Book of Creation- An Intelligent Artifact that Shouko uses to create the worlds where her stories take place. It allows her to create anything she wants from her imagination. Intelligence: Shouko liker her sister has traversed thousands of worlds and gained experience from them, having fought the inhabitants of the worlds she enters. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concept Erasure:' The opposite of her power that created the world. This ability has the power to destroy the world and erase anything in it, erase anything from the world, history, memories and everything. *'Ether Bending Defense:' An ability which speeds up the flow of ether on the surface of any attack, which deflects them away. Key: Normal Frame | Magino Frame | Satanic Frame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Clash of Hexennacht Category:Creation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Law Users Category:Dream Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 2 Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users